Interview bersama KAPTEN!
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Interview penuh kegalauan dan kesintingan yang dilakukan Host dan Guestnya yang sama-sama ga beres. dengan catatan, ini terjadi bukan karena Human error..tapi Authornya yang Error!


**NEXT INTERVIEW – THE CAPTAINS TALK SHOW..!**

**Disclaimer : tetep Om Takeshi Konomi lahh...  
**

**Summary : Sesi ke 2 Interview gagal yang penuh penyiksaan beruntun dengan Host edan bin gendeng..  
**

**Perhatian : Gaje, Gatot, Gaptek... Fanfic tidak menyediakan para medis untuk yang bermasalah...  
**

**silakan di baca, dan Di review :)**

* * *

**-ON AIR-**

**Studio 1 JURUSTANGMUN 2(yang lama udah diancurin ama Anggota U-17)**

**CILEDUG. 18.08 pm**

*JEJEJEJENG(Ceritanya ada lagu openingnya—lagunya ADA KODOK)

Yuzu : haai mina san, gimana kabar kalian? Sehat? Atau sakit? Atau*dijejelin sandal*…. Ng ehem, sepertinya kali ini Yuzu akan mengundang banyak bintang tamu yang menarik…. Kalian pasti sudah tau dong….

Yuzu : baik, daripada basa-basi-nasi basi—kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi Special Guest kali ini…

**Special Guest Part 2 :**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**Seiichi Yukimura**

**Atobe Keigo**

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

**Tachibana Kippei.**

Yuzu : sepertinya mangsa kali ini banyak ya… ufufufufu….*mbakar menyan ama dupa*

Atobe : hei kita mau ngapain sih?dan apa yang kamu lakuin sambil komat-kamit begitu?(lagunya Alan mbah dukun nih). Dasar, Oresama musti ditarik-tarik ke tempat ga jelas begini

Yuzu : dasar raja nggak tau adat, masih mending ente dibayar, lah gue, jadi Host Cuma dikontrak kagak dibayar….

Shiraishi : soalnya kerjaanmu Cuma ngetik doang, masa harus diupah juga?*sweatdrop*

Yuzu : tapi ngetik juga butuh tenaga… emangnya diriku harus makan angin ama kentut doang?

Tezuka : udah ah, jangan banyak cing cong, cepet mulai acaranya…

Yuzu : iya-iya sabar..! contoh dong Yukimura n Tachibana nggak komplen mulu dari tadi.(bu guru mode on)

Yukimura : dari tadi kita Cuma diem soalnya asik liatin kalian berantem*senyum-senyum menggoda*

Atobe : jadiii… coba jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kita yang sebelumnya di dunia Tenipuri jadi pindah ke sini? Lagi asik-asik mandi, diculik, mana gue nggak sempet pedicure, maniepadie, creambath, ama waxing…(haaaah? Ini Atobe ato Mis yunipers?)

Yuzu : gaya lu maniepadie, cukur bulu ketek aja males….

Atobe : APA LU BILANG?!

Yuzu : *nyuekkin Atobe* jaa minna san… kita mulai Interview kali ini, maaf ya, sepertinya bakal ada kegaduhan lagi seperti tempo hari, jadi siap-siap bawa payung sebelum hujan(ada yang salah ni)

Tachibana : apa maksudmu dengan 'kegaduhan?'

Shiraishi : o ya kenapa Irie kun dan yang lain ada di Back stage? Mereka kan harusnya udah balik?

Yuzu : aah soal itu, biarin aja…. Mereka Cuma aku kasih pelajaran…*nyiapin berkas ama palu*

Yukimura : pelajaran soal apa?

Yuzu : Matematika, Biologi, sosiologi, ama Fisika

Yukimura : Bukan itu maksudnya ONENG…!*dijitak Host*

Yuzu : oke kembali ke point, ada beberapa pertanyaan soal kalian yang harus 'mau tidak mau' kalian jawab—siap ya…

_**DewiberisikalayBGT**_

_**Tezuka san…. Kamu tuw kaku bgt, sekali-kali boleh dong ngelawak gitu kayak SULE PRIKITIEW… aq ngefans BANGEET~~ loo… oh ya buat Atobe kun….Nari ala Lady gagap siih..! akuw mau liat! Makaci,! Myuaaachh.. **_

Semua :…...

Yuzu : naaahh….. silakan bersiap-siap, waktunya 5 meni(kayak mau ujian aja)

Shiraishi : mataku nggak salah kan?

Tachibana :BTW Sule tuw siapa ya? Lady gagap kayaknya juga ga kenal deh…

Yuzu : dasar GA GAHOOL… makanya liat inpotaiment donng! Sekarang tuh lagi banyak gossip!

Atobe : TIDAAAK! ORESAMA NGGAK SUDI! Lady gagap kan seksi? Masa ore sama…

Yuzu : NGGAK ADA KOMPLEN! CEPETAN! ATO GUE CUKUR RAMBUT AMA ALIS LO! NTAR GUE SERET KELILING PASAR TANAH ABANG!(devilmodeon)

Shiraishi : *gemeter sambil berdoa Al-fatihah(?)*

Tachibana : *baca ayat kursi—niatnya biar jin yang ngerasukin Hostnya ngibrit*

Yukimura : *Bawa tasbih ama AL-QURAN*(?)

Mohon tunggu sebentar….

Setelah didandani habis-habisan, dan diajarin senyum ama Irie sampe pipinya Kram, Tezuka berhasil menyunggingkan senyum setipis kertas burak yang ga ada manis-manisnya…! Dan Atobe? Kita liat aja nyookk…

Atobe : *dengan dress ketat selutut, pakai high heels pink, pita segede baskom, ama mascara tebel, lipstick menor,dan Bulu mata palsu panjangnya 6 cm….duduk manis dengan tangan terangkat!?*

Tezuka : *senyum-senyum kayak orang bego…* PRIKITIEW,,,liat book aku sule sutisna…. Cucok ga?( Tezuka rempongg!?)

Shiraishi : Bhuah…! *keselek biji duren denger Tezuka ngomong*

Tachibana : *mangap ampe rahangnya jatoh*

Yukimura : * ngucek-ngucek mata antara mimpi dan kenyataan..*

Readers : *pada melongo waktu makan ES CENDOL*

Yuzu : KHEHEHEHEHE…. Kalian memang Buchou yang berwibawa ya… next… kita lanjut ke sesi berikutnya…

Atobe : tunggu! Masa aku kayak begini? Hei! Biarin aku ganti baju dulu…!

Yuzu : tanggung, masih ada 10 sekmen lagi… ini masih ke 2…

Atobe : #$$%^&*(#& ^ !NANDATOOOO!?* seluruh studio gempa sampe terdeteksi oleh BMG(Badan Meteorologi dan Goal geol)

Shiraishi : nee..Yuzu chan… apa lebih baik kita Break dulu?*takut kalo disuruh terjun dari menara Eiffel*

Yuzu : GA!

Semua : jadi apa kita nanti kalo terus begini?!

Yuzu : okee…. Ini pertanyaan dari tuan Shiro yang mulaydi noto subroto Hura-hura

_**kurkuroshishiro**_

_**1. Semisal, Tezuka jadi perempuan*Whot!* kalian bakalan njadiin dia pacarnya gak?**_

**_2. challenge! kaliankan selalu jadi buchou berwibawa...coba sekali-kali pakai seragam sekolah model Cewek...saya ulangi CEWEK! kalo enggak mau, siap-siap aja... *ngasahpedang*_**

Tezuka : jangan mentang-mentang aku tamu kalian boleh seenaknya bertanya…!*ngluarin Hyakkurenjitoku*

Yuzu : ini kan memang sesi tiada batas, jadi terserah mereka mau nanya apa*ngeluarin Jurus bango matok uler*

Tachibana : nee.. Tezuka, apa kau bersedia?

Tezuka : JELAS TIDAK! dan aku ga sudi jadi pacar siapapun-kau pikir aku ini cowok apaan?!

Yuzu : *nyiapin samurai 16 m* Te-zu-ka-saaan…. Para Readers menunggu…

Sesaat suasana hening-entah aura-aura apa ato mungkin aura kasih yang dirasakan oleh para Buchou itu…

~~~~~~0~~~~~~~

**Iklan- COMING SOON-SI ONAH NYARI BAPAK-SEGERA DI BIOSKOP-BIOSKOP DAN TOKO BANGUNAN TERDEKAT—**

~~~~~~0~~~~~

NEXT!

Kembali ke Tezuka! Karena tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana bentuknya, Tezuka disuruh pakai celana 3/4 dengan stoking belang-belang zebra dan kaos yang mereknya 'U-CAN-SEE ALL MY KELEK' membuat semua Buchou lain ternganga tingkat kesebelasan….

Tezuka : *diem-nahan malu-nahan marah-nahan BAB*(?)

Yuzu : HAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

Shiraishi :a..ah… Extacy….(dalem hati : HUAAAA…HAHAHAHAHA HIHIHI TEZUKA KUN! KAU CANTIK!)

Tachibana : *nutup mata sambil nangis*(ingat Tachibana ga terharu, dia Cuma ga mau kena Katarak gara-gara liat image tezuka berubah 180 derajat)

Yukimura : *istigfar sambil sujud-sujud*(Ya allah apa salah hambamu yang imut*Digaplok malaikat* ini?)

Atobe : HIHIHIHI AHAHAHAHAAAA….!

Tezuka :*ngeluarin Ten'I muhou no kiwami-semuanya di smash ampe atep studio bolong*

-0-

Wait a minuet…..-CIP-CIP-CIP—

Yuzu : wuah serasa ada yang najong, siapa ya? Ah bodo amat, nee… untuk pertanyaan ke 2 dari mas Shiro… hmmmmmm…..*ngelirik semua orang dengan mata keji*

Semua : UH-OH…..GASWAT….!

Untuk sekali lagi, semua Buchou diseret dan di paksa dengan kejamnya memakai Sailor fuku bak Sailor moon…

Yuzu : kalian manis sekali….(dalem hati : HAHAHAHAHA… DASAR ORANG-ORANG BEGOOO!)

Shiraishi : yukimura kun kau manis juga ya?

Yukimura : jangan pandangi aku dengan tatapan kayak gitu..!

Atobe : apa yang terjadi kalo semua anggota Hyoutei liat rekaman ini!?*nangis darah*

Yuzu : tenang, aku sudah paketin ke Sakaki Kantoku… dan kantoku lainnya…

Semua : KAUUUUU!...!

Yuzu : *semua buchou di bazooka sampeterbang ke Arab*

Naah ini pertanyaan ke 3. Sepertinya untuk Shiraishi kun dan beberapa orang sisanya…

**_Nanaochichicuit_**

**_Yuzuuu akw mau Tanya dongsss…_**

**_ Shiraishi kun! Pernah pake konde nggak? Kalo nggak coba pake dong!_**

**_ Yukimura saaan, apa hubunganmu dengan Sanada?_**

**_ Tachibana san…. Kok warna rambutnya kuning sih? Habis kena TA1 ya?_**

**_Tankyuuuu tolong di jawab yaaacchh…_**

Semua :…...(hening lagi)

Yuzu : yak Shiraishi, silakan pake Kondenya….*nunjuk konde di depannya*

Shiraishi : Nggak… aku nggak mau….!

Yuzu : jangan ngeles cepet!

Shiraishi : NGGAAK!

Yuzu : kalo gitu sini aku pakein!

**DUK-DUK-BRUAK-BAK-BUK-DUESH-CPLOK…!**

Yukimura : hiiii mereka seram! Shiraishi kun kau tak apa-apa?

Yuzu : sekarang silakan jawab pertanyaan ke 2, Yukimura san!*nyekek Shiraishi*

Yukimura : eh…eh… sanada? Dia… ng… TUNANGANKU…..?

Semua :…APPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!?

Yukimura : ya nggak lah dia kan wakilku! Aku masih waras!

Yuzu : aaaah ga tau ! sekarang cepet jawab yang terakir…

Tachibana : YA GA MUNGKIN LAH! MASA AKU SUDI MASUK KE SEPITANK..!?

Yuzu : kamu suka mainan itu?(baca TA1-alias-….?)

Tachibana : IMPOSIBLE! Kok jadi ngaco gini sih! Rambutku tuh aku warnain! Gaje banget sih! Ni acara!?

Yuzu : cuku-cukup! Sekarang disudahin aja! Aaakh! Gila gue lama-lama!

Atobe : trus kita gimana!?

Yuzu : PULANG LAH! MASA MAU NGINEP?

Shiraishi : kita kan ga bawa duit!

Yuzu : naek kapal aja! Jadi penumpang gelap kek, ngamen kek, nebeng ke pesawat kek!

Yukimura : ga bisa! Kita ga bakat ngamen!

Yuzu : UDAH PULANG NAEK GETEK AJA! BUDGET KITA JUGA GA CUKUP!

Semua : DASAR AUTHOR GA MODAL! HOST KERE! SINI LOO*Bawa Obor ama Garpu sawah*

Yuzu : *ngibrit bawa buntelan*

Jadi..mereka kemudian naek getek trus ngedayung dari Indonesia ke Jepang? Ga kebayang kan? Author juga ga kebayang? Ah bukan urusan kita ini, toh kitakan Cuma nulis…. Ahahhahaaa…!

* * *

**BLOG COMMUNITY : **

**20.10 pm**

** . . .dotan...#  
**

_-Tezuka On-_

Tezuka : kalian nggak apa-apa?

Shiraishi : Nggak! nggak ada yang baik...

Yukimura : sama... pulang ke Jepang malah nanggung malu,,,

_-Atobe On-_

Atobe : eh dikau masih ga seberapa? ore sama nih di acak-acak kayak kaleng krupuk...!

-Tachibana On-

Tachibana : terima hikamahnya aja, buat ga nanggepin surat aneh...

Shiraishi : bukan gitu juga caranya kan =.=

_-Yuzuna On-_

Yuzu : maap ye ganggu, tapi buat kedepannya, kalian diminta dateng lagi tuh, banyak request masuk...!

Semua : TIDAK TERIMA KASIH KAMI SIBUK...!

yuzu : Passport kalian masih disini loh, kayaknya asik buat jadiin bungkus Kacang ya?

Shiraishi : EEEEEEEHHH?

Yukimura : aduh... ga enak nih...

Yuzu : udah ya, pokoknya kalian musti bisa PP..!(pulang pergi-naek getek tentunya ^^)

semua : HOST SIALAAANNN!

End of Posting-


End file.
